Serenata (al estilo dorado)
by Sol Naciente
Summary: No juegues con mi exclamó el dorado. Esto acabará mal pensaban los de bronce. Con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir junto a mi a disgusto vociferó el dorado. ¿Quien es la "afortunada"? ¿Terminara bien esta serenata con esos músicos tan peculiares?


**Hola gente bella ¿Qué tal? Yo de nuevo por estos rumbos. Este one-shot está inspirado en mis amados Les Luthiers: serenata intimidatoria, se las recomiendo mucho, sin más que agregar espero y les guste.**

 **Demás decir que desde aquí les doy ánimos a todos en México que sean fuertes y resistan, esperando que todo mejore pronto. Besos y abrazos.**

 **Dejen comentarios ¡Gracias!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Serenata (al estilo dorado)**

.

Tomo tres tragos de tequila ese día: uno para entrar en calor, segundo para entonar y el tercero para tomar valor pues iba pedir fiado ya que no llevaba ni un triste centavo ese día, con un insulto muy floreado de parte del cantinero el dorado (porque si él era un santo dorado de Athena con todas las letras) se retiró del establecimiento con un nudo en su estómago, aunque podría ser el hecho de que no había comido nada y había bebido, pero eso poco le importaba.

Camino limpiando el sudor de sus manos, los nervios le delataban. Estaba a punto de hacer algo para lo que no había sido entrenado nunca y se preguntaran ¿Qué será? Bueno ni más ni menos que confesar su ardiente amor a una chica ¡Y no cualquier chica! A su Cristina. Pero no lo critiquen esa era su primea vez.

Estaba solo, ninguno de sus compañeros le quiso acompañar a demostrar su amor a la chica, epaa, no sean mal pensados le dedicaría una serenata a Cristina y por supuesto el seria el cantante, aun así los únicos que le acompañaron con una guitara, una trompeta y unas maracas fueron los santos de bronce Seiya, Hyoga y Shun, quedaron de encontrarse frente a la casa de la chica.

Llego al lugar y los de bronce lo esperaban con una sonrisa en sus infantiles rostros, el valor se le escapo y el nudo en su estómago volvió, dio media vuelta con los chiquillos pisándole los talones exigiendo una explicación ¿Cómo podría decirles que no tenía valor para hacerlo? ¡Eso jamás! No a ellos. La puerta de la cantina se abrió y el cantinero le miro de mala gana, ese no era su día ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? No solo quería de fiado el muy infeliz sino que ahora traía menores de edad.

—Los menores de edad no son permitidos aquí —el cantinero se cruzó de brazos serio.

Los chicos se vieron unos a otros sin saber que hacer —Deberíamos irnos de aquí —la voz de Andrómeda se alzó por sobre el bullicio.

—Lo vamos a dejar así —señalo Hyoga al dorado que lucía mal.

—¿Qué más podemos hace? —Seiya miro al dorado en busca de respuestas.

—Ellos vienen con migo, yo respondo por ellos y por lo que se deba aquí, no creo que dudes de mi palabra.

El cantinero sudo frio, claro ¿Quién se pondría a contradecir a un dorado cuando se encontraba con un par de copas? Eso lo arreglaría luego, no creía que no le pagaría, con respecto a los menores, bueno también eran santos así que ellos se meterían en problemas ya que también eran menores de edad.

—De acuerdo, tu respondes ok —el mayor asintió y las copas comenzaron a llegar, solo a él claro está, tan idiota no era.

Botella tras botella y ante el evidente estado del caballero, Andrómeda no pudo más e intervino —Creo que ya fue suficiente, no te conviene beber más.

El de piel morena le miro de mala gana, algo muy usual en el —¿Quién eres tú para decirme que me conviene o no? Solo eres un niño que no sabe nada de la vida.

—Eres un santo dorado, así que compórtate como tal —Hyoga ya estaba harto, no era su intención decir esas cosa, pero no tenia de otra.

—Yo sé lo que hago, ella me ha ignorado y desairado mucha veces, pero hoy no podrá rechazarme.

—¿Y será que es porque no te quiere? No insistas.

El dorado les miro con su mirada asesina muy característica, el peli azul siguió en lo suyo ignorando a los tres niños que le reclamaban, hasta que se cansaron y le dejaron en paz.

Más confiado gracias a la gran cantidad de valor líquido que había ingerido, se dirigía nuevamente a su cometido: dedicar por primera vez una serenata a una chica.

Los de bronce le seguían el paso con rostros preocupados, con instrumentos en mano. El dorado peino sus cabellos hacia atrás con aparente calma, miro hacia arriba con su mejor sonrisa de seductor, los niños balbuceaban cosas como —Estas muy tomado— y no lo estaba o como —Mejor volvamos otro día— y el pesimista del grupo —Esto va acabar mal— obviamente los ignoro magistralmente.

—¡Ya me canse! —exclamo el dorado— todo tiene su límite ¿Quién se cree esa chica?

—No, no tranquilo viejo —intento tranquilizarlo Hyoga.

—Pero una vez, dos veces ¡Ahora, ahora va a ver quién es un hombre de verdad! —exclamo hinchando el pecho

—¿Por qué, quien más viene? —Seiya, tenía que ser el chistoso como siempre, el dorado le dedico una mirada asesina y siguió caminando.

Caballero la tienes que tratar con dulzura —la suave voz de Shun atrajo toda su atención— ¿Le vas a dedicar una serenata —el dorado asintió— entonces serénate.

—Tranquilos lo tengo todo bajo control —les disque tranquilizo, los chicos asumieron su posición, el santos los detuvo con un gesto de su mano y con la otra saco un papel arrugado de su pantalón— antes de la serenata quiero dedicarle un poema.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de los chicos, ese dorado no se caracterizaba por su tacto y delicadeza, pero ni modo habían dado su palabra y ellos no renunciaban nunca.

—¡Cristina esto va para ti! —grito el hombre y nunca dejo de gritar al segundo balcón de la segunda planta de esa casa— este poema lo escribí para ti: ¡Cristina! No juegues con mi paciencia, detén tanto tonto intento, detente tenme contento o atente a las consecuencias.

Los tres de bronce se palmearon la cara con vergüenza ajena, esto no terminaría bien. El dorado seguía gritando su poema.

—Mantente atenta y solicita, mientras tanto nada intentes, no me tientes a que atente contra tu integridad física —el trio maravilla se vio las caras con preocupación en ellas, a este tipo le patinaba el coco, ya que su forma de enamorar era muy especial.

—¡Música maestro! —y los chicos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos

—Me rechazas con gesto adusto, estas disgustada quizás, con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir junto a miii ¡A disgusto! —una nueva gota de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de los músicos.

—No pretendo en absoluto ya que estas tan indecisa, que responda muy de prisa ¡Dispones medio minuto! —indico dando pequeños golpecitos en su muñeca izquierda.

Los chicos dejaron de tocar y con preocupación miraron al santo y le aconsejaron—Nooo dale tiempo, se paciente —y entonaron un coro a la singular canción, tratando de salvar inútilmente al dorado— El, la ama cual brisa fresca, la ama con dulce querer.

—Y yoo cuando amo a una mujer ¡Me gusta que me obedezca! —de nueva cuenta los chicos se palmearon el rostro y volvieron a aconsejarlo.

—Nooo tranquilízate dale tiempo —esta vez el hombre pareció escucharlos.

—Está bien, esta bien lo voy a intentar ¡Música maestro! —los chicos volvieron a tocar y el dorado aclaro su voz— Me dices que no me quieres, que espere no sé hasta cuando yo te sigo implorando ¿ Pero quién… te crees que eres?

El santo señalaba acusatoriamente el balcón, y los chicos lo jalaban de su ropa, para tranquilizarlo.

—Noooooo, no seas bruto —Seiya quería ahorcarlo.

—¡Es que la voy a moler a palos —exclamo goleando a alguien imaginario.

—No, no, veni para acá, que vengas —Hyoga lo jalo del cabello, pero el dorado lo mando al suelo de un puñetazo, los otros mejor decidieron seguir tocando y acabar con ese circo en cuanto antes.

—Baja no digas que no, baja y apaga este fuego, baja, baja te lo ruego ¡¿O bajas tú o subo yoo?!

—¿Cómo vas subir? No seas tonto eso no se hace —Hyoga quería que se lo tragara la tierra, él no se apuntó para pasar semejante ridículo.

—Sí, es cierto —Shun afirmo con preocupación. El trio dinámico corría en rescate del dorado nuevamente.

—Fue un enfado involuntario, pero no volverá a suceder

Es una infamia pegarle a una mujer… —los de bronce afirmo con una inusitada alegría en sus rostros, pero la felicidad no dura para siempre— ¡Salvo que sea necesario!

—¿Cómo va a ser necesario pegarle a una mujer? —Shun estaba exasperado, quería mantenerse al margen, pero ese idiota que cantaban tan infame canción, le hacía enfadarse en serio.

—¡Música maestro! —exclamo el dorado elevando ligeramente su cosmos, a lo que los chicos no les quedo de otra que obedecer.

—Cuando en mi mente se agolpe cual tropel la poesía lograre que seas mía verso a verso —los chicos casi gritan de alegría, al fin el idiota ese comenzaba a entender cómo se conquista a una chica— ¡Golpe a golpe! —los chicos cayeron estilo anime con una rabia en su cosmos.

—Nooo, no le vas a golpear —Shun lucia realmente molesto.

—Entrégame tu corazón entrégate amado baluarte pues al fin vas a entregarte ¡Tenemos rodeado el balcón! —grito a pleno pulmón amenazando al balcón.

—No tenemos rodeado el balcón, no tenemos rodeado ningún balcón —Seiya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

—Momentito, momentito la señorita me acaba de decir que espere con la mano ¡Ahí tienen incrédulos!

Los chicos estaban incrédulos realmente, pero mejor seguir la corriente y no ir en contra,

—Qué final tan estupendo, la alegría lo desborda —terminaron el coro de esa serenata intimidatoria.

Un niño bajo con papel con una impecable caligrafía que decía: _disculpe joven ¿Qué vende? No le entiendo, discúlpeme pero soy sorda._

El santo leyó en voz alta, ante el enfado de los más jóvenes. Lo que nadie se vio venir fue la magnífica patada voladora que Shun proporcionó al mayor, mandándolo a rodar unas cuantas cuadras.

—Este… Shun cálmate, si —Pegaso trataba de calmar al muy colérico Andrómeda.

—¡Que se calme tu abuela! ¡Este infeliz nos hiso pasar esta vergüenza en la calle! Y la chica es sorda, menudo idiota —en definitiva Shun no era un santo muy feliz que digamos.

Los otros dos asintieron temerosos, el más joven era realmente de temer cuando se enojaba. Todo muy bueno hasta que a Pegaso se le ilumino el coco.

—Un momento este no es el lugar donde nos reunimos por primera vez —un silencio realmente pesado se instaló en el lugar.

Ciertamente ese no era lugar donde se habían reunido la primera vez, antes de que el dorado se acobardara, se habían equivocado de casa ¡Joder! Los tres se miraron con nerviosismo y solo Shun exploto en cólera.

—¡Ni una palabra al idiota ese! —Señalo al despojo de dorado que se encontraba todo retorcido en el suelo un par de cuadras adelante— de lo contrario considérense santos muertos.

Los otros dos asintieron temerosos, no se atrevía a contradecir al que alguna vez fue la encarnación de Hades.

¿Fin?

 **No di mucho detalle del dorado en cuestión, veremos si adivinan.**


End file.
